This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying crimped tow, and more particularly it relates to an apparatus for vertically conveying a crimped tow without changing the geometry of the crimped tow as imparted in the crimper.
In the manufacture of staple or tow from synthetic polymers, such as polyethylene terephthalate, it is convenient to draw the tow bundle while wet, pass the wet tow through a stuffing box crimper to impart a zig-zag crimp and then lay the tow in a sinuous fashion on a conveyor belt which carries the tow through an oven for drying and heat treating the tow to impart desired combinations of properties. Such a combination frequently employs a chute or box having a "J" configuration commonly called a J-Box to guide the tow from the outlet of the crimper to the conveyor. The percentage of crimp remaining in the tow after transporting it downwardly in a vertical direction in this manner to the conveyor is usually less than that imparted to the tow in the crimper.